Too Much to Drink
by LBJ equals life
Summary: Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny have had too much to drink and an innocent game of truth or dare has turned not so innocent. rated M for a reason! oneshot


Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters.

Summary: Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny have had too much to drink one summer night and are sitting around Ron's room at the Burrow. Things escalate and a once innocent game of Truth or Dare has turned…well not so innocent. Takes place before Bill and Fleur's wedding, about two weeks after Dumbledore's funeral. Oh and pretend that the whole thing with Ginny in HBP never happened.

WARNING: Contains adult themes and language not for the light-hearted

Proceed at your own risk!!!

"I can't believe that you slept with that slut!" an outraged and slightly tipsy Ginny proclaimed to her brother.

"Ron, you could have done so much better than Lavender Brown," Hermione said with a bit of a slur in her voice. She, Ron, Harry, and Ginny were playing Truth or Dare in Ron's Chudley Cannon decorated room. Ron had just answered Hermione's question of if he had ever had sex and if so, with whom.

A slightly flushed Ron replied "Okay Hermione, Truth or Dare?"

"I guess I'll show my Gryffindor courage and go with dare!" Hermione said while draining her glass of Fire Whiskey that they had stolen from Mr. Weasley's stash.

"Okay," Ron said triumphantly, "go sit on Harry's lap, facing him, and…" He glanced at his friend, "pull your shirt over his head and push your boobs in his face."

Ordinarily, Hermione wouldn't do anything like that in a million years, but because she was so intoxicated, the dare sounded appealing. She got up from her current position on the floor and crossed the room to where Harry was sitting in a comfy chair.

Hermione continued forward so that her legs were on either side of the chair and she was on Harry's lap facing him. She was only wearing booty shorts, a big T-shirt, and matching black lacy bra and thong. She lifted her shirt and it went over Harry's head so all he could see were her D-cupped breasts contained in her bra. She lent forward so that she was practically suffocating him with her cleavage and wiggled around before standing up again and sitting back down.

"Okay…who is the next victim…Ginny! Truth or Dare?" Hermione said calmly as though she hadn't just performed her dare. Harry, however was grinning madly and wasn't even bothering to try and hide the evident arousal in his pants.

"Well I think I'm going to have to top your little performance and go with a dare!" Ginny said boldly.

"Well I guess I don't have to be too mean. You have to remove two articles of clothing and keep them off for the remainder of the night." Hermione said. What she didn't know was that Ginny was only wearing shorts, a tank top and panties, but no bra. Wordlessly, Ginny pulled off her shorts and undies and hoped that her shirt would come down far enough to cover her privates. Thankfully it did.

"Okay Harry, truth or dare?"

"Well after those two dares, I think I'm gonna have to play it safe and say truth," Harry said.

"Okay, I have always been curious. What is the farthest you've ever been with a girl? Actually, it doesn't have to be a girl it could be a guy too." Ginny asked wiggling her eyebrows at him.

Harry blushed at that and replied weakly, "I've only ever made out with a girl and have never done anything with a guy."

"Wow Harry! I can't believe you've never touched a girl's tits, or a girl's anything before!" Ron exclaimed while Ginny and Hermione glared at him.

"Yeah well I don't exactly advertise it," Harry said, his eyes down cast, "Well anyway, Ron, truth or dare?"

"I'm going to have to say dare after I was made fun of for my truth last time," Ron said

An evil smile crossed Harry's face before he said, "I dare you to kiss Ginny, open mouthed, for thirty seconds."

Both Ron and Ginny's mouths dropped at this, but neither argued because they both were drunk. Ginny stood up and Ron crossed the room to where she was standing and put his hands on her waist and leaned down and kissed his sister. Harry and Hermione watched as it grew more passionate and their tongues roamed each other's mouth. After about thirty-five seconds, they pulled apart both a little flushed.

"Hermione, truth or dare?" Ron asked, blushing, trying to draw the attention away from himself and his sister.

"I'm sticking with dare!" Hermione said boldly.

"Okay, well this is a dare for both you and Ginny. Take off your tops and rub your nipples against the other one's nipples." Ron said with an eager look on his face. Swaggering slightly, Hermione and Ginny approached each other. Hermione removed her T-shirt and bra. Harry and Ron stared at her enormous boobs. Ginny tried to slide her tank top down because she wasn't wearing anything for bottoms. They then faced each other and grasped their own breasts in both hands and pushed them together so the four boobs were touching. Harry and Ron had never seen anything so sexy in their lives. Harry shamelessly pulled his throbbing dick out of his pants and began to wonk, while Ron tried to ignore his harness. Hermione and Ginny were also turned on, but stopped their dare.

Hermione turned to Harry and said, "Would you like to change your answer to the truth you answered?" Without waiting for an answer, Hermione grabbed Harry's hand and placed it on her right breast. Still covering his hand, Hermione started to massage her boob and squeeze the nipple. This encouraged Harry so that when she removed her hand, Harry placed both of his over her tits and groped them fervently.

Ron came up behind and reached from behind Hermione's back and moved Harry's hand aside so that he could feel up Hermione, who didn't protest, but instead closed her eyes and enjoyed the pleasure. Ginny on the other side of the room was starting to feel left out so she came up behind Harry and pressed her breasts into his back. He turned around and grabbed at her boobs without permission. Ron wanted in on the action, and didn't care that that was his sister. Ginny moved so that the four of them were standing in some sort of circle and each guy had a hand on a boob. They both wanted Hermione because she was way bigger, but didn't want to offend Ginny by not touching her too.

This became boring for them quickly and both Hermione and Ginny were eyeing Harry's manhood that was still rock solid outside of his pants. They shared a look and decided wordlessly that it was their turn to have fun with the boys' anatomy.

They both took a step back so that neither Harry nor Ron could touch them. Both boys were startled by this sudden movement and were staring at the girls with bewildered looks on their faces.

Hermione said slowing and sexily, "It doesn't seem fair that you two get your pleasure and Ginny and I don't. Take off your pants," she instructed. Both boys had no choice but to follow. They bent down and removed their pants and boxers and neither had been wearing a shirt to begin with so they were completely naked. Ginny and Hermione slowly walked towards them and pushed the two boys so that they were sitting on the corner of Ron's bed.

"Stay there," Hermione instructed and she and Ginny moved away and quietly came up with a plan while Ron and Harry sat on the bed with bonars.

"Okay," Hermione said coming back. "Ginny and I have think that having a threesome would be kinky, but neither of us want a foursome so Ginny will sit out first then you, Ron, then me, and finally Harry, unless you guys don't want to. Each one can be about seven minutes long or until we all cum."

Of course neither Harry now Ron had a problem with that. Ginny sat in the chair that had once been occupied by Harry and Ron came forward boldly and pulled Hermione, who was now naked, to him and starting kissing her passionately. While they had a fierce battle of tongues, Harry started feeling Hermione up. She moaned from this much pleasure and the threesome fell onto the bed with Harry on the bottom and Ron on top with Hermione squished in the middle. They moved a little to become more comfortable.

While still making out with Hermione, Ron reached forward and started stroking Harry's manhood. It grew harder and longer at these motions. Ron stropped kissing Hermione on the mouth, but continued down her body, while continuing giving Harry a hand job. When Ron reached her boobs, Harry moved a hand aside and Ron swirled his tongue around her hardened nipple and he sucked on it like a baby breast feeding. Then he moved down to her lower region and stopped touching Harry, who was about to cum at any moment.

Hermione moved down a little and kissed the tip of Harry's penis. She licked it and swirled her tongue around causing Harry to moan. She then started sucking and moving up and down along the whole thing. Harry came in her mouth and she swallowed all of it.

Ron licked Hermione's womanhood and she moaned while tangling her hands in Ron's red hair. He reached his hands up and squeezed her boobs before he came up a little and he positioned himself at her entrance. She nodded and his dick entered her pussy. It took a moment for her to get used to his size, but after that it was nothing but pleasure for the two while they came simultaneously.

"Okay, Ron get up," Ginny said, "It's my turn!" She had been so turned on by watching her three friends. She had shed all of her clothes and had been fingering herself. Disappointedly, Ron went and sat in the chair and Ginny approached Harry and Hermione. Harry immediately started kissing her hard on the mouth and had his hands on her ass and was squeezing it. Hermione stood behind and massaged Ginny's breasts.

Harry's hands moved so that he was fingering Ginny now as two of his fingers were finger moved in and out of her pussy. Hermione moved so that she was pinching one nipple and sucking on the other. Ginny came in a matter of minutes. She lied back on the bed while Hermione grabbed Harry's balls. She massaged them and he fiercely groped her. Hermione lied back and Harry sat on her. He fucked her tits while she sucked on his dick. He came all over her face.

As Harry lay back, Hermione really wanted to have an orgasm, and she was so close but her friends were tired so she masturbated and she came all over Harry. She switched places with Ron, who was eager to continue this.

Ginny and Harry were making out on the bed and Ron came forward so that his dick and Harry's were touching. This turned both of them on. Ginny bent down and took both in her mouth. There wasn't much room, but she managed. Ron, who was touching Ginny's breast, came in her mouth and that turned Harry on, but he didn't cum. They pulled out of Ginny's mouth, who was really horny after that. Ron started fingering her then replaced his fingers with his penis. They came at the same time.

Harry moved out and Hermione came back to the bed. Ron pushed her onto the bed and started humping her frantically. This surprisingly was really kinky to watch for Ginny and Harry, but Ginny still wanted some action. She positioned herself over Hermione's face and the brunette licked and sucked everywhere in Ginny's vagina.

Ron saw this and was so turned on he pushed into Hermione's pussy and came in there, but he got hard again a moment later when he saw his sister cum and fall asleep on the bed. Ron moved out of Hermione and placed his dick between her huge breasts. He pinched her nipples as he felt someone behind him. Harry had got up and had started fucking Hermione. She was over come with pleasure as one of her best friends was fucking her tits and the other friend was fucking her pussy. She came, but Ron continued to hump her chest. To help him along Hermione licked the tip of his penis and he came all over her chest and face. Hermione was exhausted and passed out next to Ginny.

Harry and Ron were still horny so they gave each other blow jobs at the same time. Right before they came, they pressed their penises together and came all over each other. Ginny had seen all this and was really turned on.

She got up and said, "Guys, I want to put on a show for you." She moved over to where Hermione was sleeping. She bent down and opened her legs so that the boys could see her pink, wet pussy. She then leaned down so that her vagina was covering one of Hermione breasts. Hermione woke up and fingered Ginny.

She came all over Hermione boobs and then passed out for the night. The boys were hard again and really wanted Hermione. Ron plugged into her again and started pumping in and out fast. Harry came up behind and stuck his dick into Ron's ass. The three of them fuck like that for about half an hour. Hermione thought that her tits and pussy would be bruised in the morning. Harry fell asleep next to Ginny, but Hermione and Ron were still horny and drunk. They fucked all night.

The next morning, Hermione woke up to something hard on her chest. She opened her eyes and saw Ron's harden penis still pressed between her tits, but he was asleep. She blew on the tip and he woke up suddenly and looked at her surprised.

"Urg! I have such a bad headache! Stupid hangovers!" Ron said without moving his current position on Hermione. "Umm Hermione, do you think you could help with my…er… problem?" He glanced down at his manhood.

"Sure thing," Hermione said eagerly, trying to ignore her headache. Ron repeated humped her and pinched her nipples, like the night before and he came all over Hermione's face and chest again. "I guess we better wake Harry and Ginny up. Your mom will be looking for us. We have a lot of explaining to do."

They all decided that last night was amazing and they wanted to get that shit-faced and do it again…and soon!

The End!

I hope you like this! Reviews are appreciated, but please don't be too harsh. This is the first story I've ever written.


End file.
